


Not Fair

by nerdythangs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Frottage, M/M, so i helped, this fandom is lacking frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/pseuds/nerdythangs
Summary: An amused, lopsided smirk formed on Sebastian's face as he allowed himself to be slowly pulled towards the bath. Ciel leaned back in the tub, holding onto the tip of the cravat, and with a satisfied look on his face gave the tie another sharp tug.





	

Ciel's huff wasn't nearly as huffy as he would have liked it to have been when he finally sunk into the steaming, perfectly hot water of his bath. He allowed a moment of tranquility to pass over him before he returned his stubborn preoccupations to his present vexation.

His butler.

Over the last three weeks that damnable, devilish butler of his was persistently and expertly teasing him. It first started the morning after a night of gasping sighs and shuddering cries, where at some point his butler, with a thoughtfully amused expression, commented on his prudish insistence on never instigating such an encounter. The demon proceeded to sinfully manipulated his little lord, leaving Ciel to momentarily forget the passing observation. 

And then came the teasing. 

Ciel at first thought it was an uncharacteristic clumsy brush against him as he laid down his tea that following afternoon, but there seemed to be a degree of intent there that was repeated again while he was served dinner and then dessert. 

Little touches, coy looks, and invasions of personal space, all that lead nowhere, were beginning to drive Ciel mad by the second week.

Suggestive phrases badgered him all that week, with a “My my, what a mess you've made, my lord,” or a “You haven't been studying, how terribly naughty you've been,” or sometimes just a “Young master” said in a low, gravelly voice that made Ciel's hair stand on end. 

By the third week Ciel was in a constant state of arousal. A violin bow that lifted his chin during music practice. An unnecessary arm reach-around to point at a certain passage during his history lesson. Gloved hands that smoothed down his shorts after dressing in a slow, but not hard enough manner. Murmuring in his ear the time for tea or his upcoming schedule while guests were over. All of this Sebastian managed to pull off while upholding the mask of a perfect butler. It was infuriating. 

Sebastian's aloof, flirtatious manner by the beginning of the fourth week found Ciel contemplating how he could break this weird spell they found themselves in while glaring at his frustratingly handsome butler at the foot of the tub. As usual at bath time, Sebastian had shucked his tail coat and rolled up his shirtsleeves, and was currently gathering different soaps and oils. His cravat, it seemed, was just the tiniest bit rucked up from undressing Ciel. That tiny imperfection inexplicably drove Ciel wild, and he stared at the slight bump in fabric, suddenly inspired. 

Reaching out with a hand that was just submerged in his bath, Ciel leaned forward and tugged on Sebastian's tie. Surprise and confusion briefly flashed in the carmine eyes as Ciel tugged the black tie again towards himself. 

An amused, lopsided smirk formed on Sebastian's face as he allowed himself to be slowly pulled towards the bath. Ciel leaned back in the tub, holding onto the tip of the cravat, and with a satisfied look on his face gave the tie another sharp tug. 

With grace that no human could ever possess, Sebastian crawled into the tub like a tiger stalking its prey. A hungry, determined look held in his eyes as he slowly placed his hands on the sides of the tub, and then swung his legs into the water, shoes and all. Water splashed without a care onto the ground, as the demon slowly made his way up to where his precocious Master's head was, straddling the young Earl's hips as his tie forced him to make contact with the nude chest when it was tugged downwards. His typically impeccable white shirt now clung to his skin, and the wool of his waistcoat and pants scratched nicely against Ciel's body. 

“Is this what you wanted?” asked Sebastian in a low voice.

Ciel tugged the tie one last time harshly so that their lips hovered over one another. “Shut up.”

Kissing Sebastian had to be one of the seven deadly sins. Or maybe all of them. Thousands of years of seduction had culminated into his artful of slide mouth, tongue, and teeth. How someone could kiss so slowly, thoroughly, and precisely was beyond Ciel's comprehension, and he didn't care much at that point. Scientists hadn't studied anything as thoroughly as Sebastian had studied kissing. His butler liked to take his hand on his jaw, as he did now, and guided Ciel into the position that allowed for the best access. Though he would never admit it, the earl relished in relinquishing his control at times like these, and allowed himself to be ravished by the demon above him.

He wrapped his knobbly arms around Sebastian's neck, pressing himself even further into that wonderfully solid and wet body, as he easily found a hardness that matched his own. A low moan breathed across his mouth, and Ciel grinned in victory. The bastard wanted this as much as he did. 

Sebastian adjusted his position to attack his master's neck and he flung his wet gloves to floor. Slowly those bare hands smoothed down the little body, gripping at the waist briefly before reaching the apex of his legs. Ciel cried out impatiently when his black tipped fingers teased briefly along the taught muscles at the juncture where the leg met the hip, before he allowed his thumbs and fingers to connect at the base of his master's cock. 

One wonderfully strong and hot stroke encased the entire length before a growl rumbled at the base of Sebastian's throat. Ciel, surprised by the sudden loss of touch, heard some splashing as his butler's attentions were turned elsewhere, and when he opened his eyes and looked down, he saw that Sebastian was removing his own member from his pants. Ciel glanced back up to the demon's face and saw the slitted pupils blown out that were fixed on him and an unreasonably becoming flush painted across his face. Someone was impatient. 

Sebastian leaned forward to capture Ciel's lips in a kiss again, groaning into his mouth as he brought both of their erections together. The answering gasp spurred his demon on, and his hips snapped up to glide along Ciel's length. Ciel grasped at Sebastian's shoulders to steady himself, sucking on his butler's tongue as he humped his hips in time. With the water somehow lubricating but also giving a type of unusually satisfying friction, Ciel allowed himself to be overcome with the sensation of them fucking Sebastian's fist together. Water uncaringly splashed over the sides of the tub, creating large puddles all around them as they moved together.

There was something delightfully erotic and base about the mutual pleasures mounting in this way. Never before had they sought each other in this manner-- typically Sebastian would use his mouth or penetrate his young master into noodly bliss, but this was somehow too much but not enough. They opted for panting into each others mouths instead of kissing as they rode out an escalating pleasure that was slowly peaking. Sebastian flicked his wrist and moved his fingers to pinch their heads together during one upstroke, causing twin moans. 

Ciel felt drool start dripping down his slack mouth as he felt the tell-tale build of heat in the pit of his stomach. His panting gained a voice as his hips became more and more erratic and frantic. Sebastian's free hand grasped those wandering hips in an effort to control them, leaving what were sure to be finger-pad sized bruises. The still-warm water lapped teasingly around his nipples, and when he felt his butler move his mouth down to suck on the spot where his neck and shoulder met to stifle his own voiced pleasure, he unexpectedly burst. 

Gasping and hips freezing, Ciel's cock sputtered and jerked as he came. With eyes rolling back into his head with the stimulation on his member and neck coupled together, he found his voice suddenly gone as his mouth laid open in a silent scream. The initially intense pleasure subsided somewhat, and Ciel's wanton and unabashed sounds rose out his throat again as he maddeningly attempted to thrust against Sebastian's sturdy hand. 

The added lubrication of Ciel's orgasm must have been what Sebastian needed, for not a moment later he was coming in hot, sticky ropes that poured over and onto his hand. The groan that escaped his mouth almost made Ciel come again from the sound of it alone; its tone in a higher register than normal and was nearly heart wrenching. One last snap of his hips against Ciel's still hard member before everything came to a stand still.

The bathroom was a mess.

There must have been nearly ten gallons of water splashed onto the tile, soddening all of the towels, rugs, and clothing in the general vicinity. And now with ejaculate floating and swimming around the quickly cooling bath water, the atmosphere quickly changed.

“Sebastian,” Ciel commanded, his voice finally gaining some stability.

An always reliable “Yes, my lord?” answered.

“Clean this up. And draw me a new bath.”

A short, breathy giggle escaped. “Yes, my lord.”

Ciel's eyes narrowed and he pushed at his butler's shoulder testily. “Get off of me. And Sebastian?”

Demonic eyes raised to meet his, looking way too satisfied for the amount of work that needed to get done.

“Change your clothes. How terribly unprofessional of you to let yourself get in such a state.”

One incredulous eyebrow raised and a half-assed attempt of a smothered smirk appeared. 

“Of course, my lord. My deepest apologies.”

No one should climb out of bathtub that gracefully, Ciel thought grumpily to himself as he watched the wet and alarmingly handsome devil leave the tub. It just wasn't fair.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble. Whoops.
> 
> Thank you to Dragonsploosh for motivating me, and to my forever beta, tasty-kate!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
